The Cyber Files
by lsmatyca
Summary: Therapy brought about the exposure of the alien metallic robot race to Earth though a television series. The producer was influenced by the Matrix of Leadership which gave him knowledge of the whole of Cybertron history.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Transformers or any off shoots of the fandoms in any shape or form.**

**Earth** _present time_

When a new Television Series was broadcast on tv with robots. Everyone was excited by the trailers that appeared on television. They featured a caste system on an alien metallic world with scenes from out of this world as a backdrop of a rich alien culture. S13, a robot that worked in a mine as a slave, fought against his masters in a mine uprising, then he was sold to the fighting Areas where he earned his name by becoming a Gladiator, who campaigned for the lower caste to have equal rights and a say in the senate, he was given the status of High Lord Protector; the military leader of the planet, until such time as the Senate betrayed him and he defied them by taking their army away from them and started a planet wide war. Orion, a robot that worked in a library of some sort, his meeting of the gladiator who stole his spark, his courtship and bonding, and the end of the golden era that brought about the war which the Senate initiated. The thing that really got everyone going was that it was broadcast all over the world without consent of the media networks which meant someone was hacking the broadcast signals and sending it internationally. While the previews of the series aired a lot of media people were investigating how their time slots were overridden twice a week for two hours. The advertised hours occurred and anyone with a television turned on received the episodes of the television series called The Cyber Files.

**Cybertron** _many millions of years ago_

The opening scene is rows of various suspended robots clamped into a manufacturing production row which were then funneled into an activation room which was bathed in energy from a gigantic square cube called the 'All Spark'. One metallic robot is focus of this story, a large silver coloured mech who when he activated has scarlet eyes and is given the designation of S13. Hanging from the ceiling while cables penetrate his helm to reach his processor and upload information about his function; he knows he is a slave which from his burning optics one would see an ember of the mech he would be in the millions of years in the future. He was then shipped off to a energon mine owned by the government of Cybertron also known to the populace as 'Autobots' who supposedly uphold the laws that govern the planet. S13 never saw the topside of the planet when he was moved from the activation room along with a cadre of other workers bound for the mine; they were herded aboard a transport without views of the outside while still scrambling to make sense of being alive and the fact they were slaves since they were not given pacification codes to ease them into their function. On arriving at the mine they had got their pedes under themselves only to run into the force-whip wielding foreman and overseers at the mine. Forced down into the mine to start what the information uploaded into their processors as a guide; to what to do in the mine they worked until they were allowed to refuel. At such time they were absolutely starving and they learned that the overseers could cut fuel given or the consumption of fuel all together. S13 was living and working in perpetual dusk underneath the metallic planet the view changed showing the time scale used on the planet of million of years and showed the passing of time on the slave's plating. It had started out brand new off the factory line and now was filty, dented, pitted and worned showing the millions gone by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Earth** _Sector Seven Secret Base_

It was the talk of the secret base that the robot in the basement was the slave portrayed in the new television series and now they had visual proof that he was from another planet. The show gave them a lot of background on how the mech operated, such as how the All Spark was bringing robots to life and how information had to be uploaded into them to operate as they were blank slates. They had not begun robot trials with the cube yet and now they knew that they would need to make precautions for the future but the brass within Sector Seven were looking forward to producing their own army of robots. For now they were using all their power to find the producer of the show to interrogate, for further information about these robots and their home. They redesignated NBE-1 to S13 because everyone on base was calling that since they were running show constantly to compile new information about the alien robot that they had custody of and a lot of them think that they should keep watching episodes to collect information instead of arresting the producers of the show. Since they knew without seeing the robot in the basement, populous Earth would believe the show was just one of the new science fiction television shows available for viewers to watch and that a new media company was promoting how well they could send the show around the world simultaneously.

**Cybertron** _many millions of years ago_

Moving through the library replacing datapads of information about the original 13 Primes that made up the basis of Cybertronian history when they broke free from the slavery of Quitessions was a mech named Orion. Orion was in contrast with S13 a dainty mech with colours of red and blue artfully applied to his armor and vibrant blue optics which showed curiosity about everything. He was a historian who researched information from the past for the government's purview such as the Senators in the Senate. He had vague memories of his sparklinghood, being held against a familiar warm spark and being sung to by two vaguely familiar mechs until they went away and an orphanage replaced those happy memories of his early beginnings. Then he was raised within the youth centre by a crusty old mech named Kup, his colours of teal and grey who was a former soldier who had been sparked when the original 13 Primes were in power. The Primes were the leaders of Cybertron and each one held a Matrix of Leadership, an artifact which bestowed upon them the knowledge of ability to lead the populace. Growing up on these history stories which Kup often told since he enjoyed reminiscing about the past meant that he was accepted into the apprentice system under the purview of Alpha Trion whose life Kup once saved. As such it meant that Orion didn't end up working as a dockworker like the rest of his castemates where drafted to work as because he had such an educated grasp of history. The Archives were where the truth of the history of Cybertron were stored as well as what modifications to history made by the Ancients on the Council which oversaw the Senate and the Prime. Since the time of the original 13 Primes they had diminished due to the requirements of what constituted a Prime and that the mech was reprogrammed to fit those requirements meant that the Council and Senate were using the current Prime Sentinel; as a figurehead and only in name Prime while the multiple Matrix of Leadership rested in a vaunt under the Archives under the watchful optics of Alpha Trion and his priests. Orion had been given a new assignment that had been given by the Council to Alpha Trion to inspect the mines that they owned to make sure the standards used were historically accurate as they had been in the past. It was to be an historic meeting of two mechs who would change the face of Cybertron and nothing would ever be the same for either of them.


End file.
